Real People
The following is a list of actual people who have made appearances in DC Comics. Most appearances by individual characters are fictionalized accounts of their real-world counterparts. While many characters have made appearances in mainstream DCU continuity, others have appeared only in Vertigo titles and assorted non-canon comic projects. See also, Real People category and the List of comics that Real People appear in. A * Abraham Lincoln * Adolf Hitler * Al Capone * Al Milgrom * Alan Ladd * Alan Moore * Albert Einstein * Alphonse James de RothschildTime Masters #3'' * Amos Lawrence * Andrew Jackson * Andrew Johnson * Archie Goodwin B * Barack Obama * Benito Mussolini * Benjamin Franklin * Bert Lahr * Bill Clinton * Billy the Kid (William H. Bonney) * Bob Haney * Bob Hope * Bonnie Barker * Bruno Premiani * Buffalo Bill * Bugsy Siegel C * Calvin Coolidge * Carl Jung * Caspar Weinberger * Charles L. Robinson * Cleopatra * Clyde Barrow Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #46 * Curt Swan D * Dan DiDio * Dan Jurgens * Dan Quayle * Daniel Boone * Davy Crockett * Dean Martin * Dick Giordano * Dracula (Vlad Tepes) * Dwight Eisenhower E * Edgar Allen Poe * Elliot S! Maggin * Erszebet Bathory * Erwin Rommel * Eva Braun F * Fidel Castro * Franklin Delano Roosevelt * Franklin Pierce * Frederick Abberline * Frederick Douglass G * Genghis Khan * George Custer * George Harrison * George Herbert Walker Bush * George Schultz * George Washington * Gerald Ford * Gil Kane * Grant Morrison * Grigori Rasputin * Grover Cleveland H * Harriet Tubman * Harry S. Truman * Helena Petrovna Blavatsky * Helen of Troy * Henry Kissinger * Herbert Hoover * H.G. Wells * Howard Hill I J * Jack Kirby * Jack the Ripper * James Garfield * James Madison * James Monroe * Jann Jones * Jenette Kahn * Jerry Lewis * Jerry Siegel * Jesus of Nazareth * Jim Aparo * Jim Morrison * Jimmy Carter * J.E.B. Stuart * Joan of Arc * Joe DiMaggio * Joe Shuster * Joe Simon * Johann Sebastian Bach JSA All-Stars #16 * John Adams * John Brown * John C. Pemberton * John Fitzgerald Kennedy * John Lennon * John "Liver-Eating" Johnson Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #46 * John Quincy Adams * John the Baptist * John Wilkes Booth * Josef Stalin * Joseph Pulitzer * Judas Iscariot * Julius Schwartz K * Keith Giffen * Kit Carson L * Leonardo da Vinci * Louis XIV * Louise Simonson * Lyndon Johnson M * Marco Polo * Marie Antoinette * Margaret Thatcher * Martin Luther King, Jr. Green Lantern Movie Prequel: Hal Jordan #1 * Meyer Lansky * Mike Carlin * Mikhail Gorbachev * Mohandas Ghandi Green Lantern Movie Prequel: Hal Jordan #1 * Moses * Muhammad Ali * Murray Boltinoff N * Nancy Reagan * Nelly Bly O * Orson Welles P * Paul Levitz * Paul McCartney * Pat Boone * Pope John Paul II * Porfiro Diaz''Time Masters #3'' Q R * Raisa Gorbachyova * Ramesses II * Ringo Starr * Robert Loren Fleming * Ronald Reagan * Rutherford B. Hayes''Time Masters #3'' S * Sergio Aragonés * Sigmund Freud * Stuart Sutcliffe T * Tallulah Bankhead * Colonel Thomas Blood * Tomás de Torquemada U V * Vladimir Lenin W * Werner von Braun * Wild Bill Hickok * William Powell * Woodrow Wilson * Wyatt Earp X Y Z References Category:Lists Category:Real People Category:Real World